Danny Masters
by carbonhchi
Summary: Danny finds himself slowly turning dark... How? Why? Read and find out! ...No promises to complete this story.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Masters

Chapter One

"Daaaaaanny…"

My unconsciousness was interrupted late one night as I tried to sleep. I rolled over, hoping it would help.

"Daaaaaanny…"

It didn't. "Yes?" I answered weakly.

"Wake up…"

"No, I want to sleep…" It was true. Enough. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Wake up… Wake up from this so-called reality… Give in…"

_That_ got my attention. I sat up, stretched, and, blinking, looked around my pitch-black room.

"Give in? Give in to what?"

"Give in to the darkness… The darkness…"

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?" I'll admit I was scared, but I was frozen. I couldn't hide. Worse, I couldn't go ghost.

"Oh I'm around… I'm _always_ around… I'm right here, because I'm _you_."

Bingo. The voice was my own. Only different somehow, almost darker.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I want out."

That chilling voice, those surprisingly creepy words. I almost couldn't, but I had to.

"Out of where?" My throat was dry, my voice cracked.

"You know…"

I did? "No I don't."

"Yes, you do… You just don't know it yet…"

suddenly, my alarm went off. Six a.m. Did I just dream all that? It all went by so slowly…


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Masters

Chapter Two

I met Sam and Tucker at our usual place – just outside the bagel shop on Fifth. I bought a raisin bagel with cream cheese and ate it on the way to school. Tucker was showing-and-telling his newest handheld gadget, a little device that could record voices, play mp3's, take pictures, act as a remote, and tell time. I looked over Sam's shoulder at it, noticing that we had just barely two minutes to get there on time.

"Tucker," I interjected his blab about what songs he had. "We need to get to school. _Now_." He pocketed his new toy as he and Sam covered me from the outside world. I went ghost, and, grabbing them, they disappeared.

"We really need to start leaving earlier," Sam said as we flew above Amnity Park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

School was a drag, as always. But there weren't any ghosts today. I was eating lunch quietly, trying to think of how I could tell my friends about my dream. I planned on asking them if I ever spoke in riddles, cuing them to ask why, when Tucker interrupted my thoughts.

"What's your deal, Danny? You're not usually this quiet at lunch time."

"It's just this weird dream I had last night. At least, I _think_ it was a dream…" I told them as best as I could the events as they progressed, giving them information as I had learned it.

Sam was the first to respond. "This is big. This is really big."

"And weird," added Tucker.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "but it's _really_ big." Tucker and I exchanged our 'I'm Confused' looks, causing Sam to sigh. "That voice last night _was_ you, Danny, only it was some part of you. 'I'm always around'? I mean, _come on_, it's so obvious!"

When she received no reply, she rolled her eyes. "Just think about it, Danny. You'll figure it out…"

She got up to leave.

"You aren't going to tell me?" My turn to get the blank stare. "So I come to you for help, and you say I'll figure it out? Thanks a lot, Sam. You know the answer to my problem, but you won't tell me."

Whoa. Suddenly, I'm saying whatever pops into my head. But why? It's as if…

"Welcome to realization," Sam said dryly, noticing my apprehensive, wide-eyed look. My hand was clamped hard over my mouth, but somehow I broke through. Well, not _me_ exactly, but—"

"I want out! You _will_ let me out, or I'll—"

Thankfully, I still had control of my right hand, shutting myself up.

Sam dropped her tray and ran over. "Oh no, it's happening already!"

All I could do was nod. My eyes screamed apologies at her, but she didn't notice.

"What?" asked Tucker. "_What's_ happening already?" He came closer, but not too close. "Are you going to throw up?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, Tucker, he's not! He's just… Help me get him outta here!"

Tucker couldn't help but obey. Her commanding voice shattered his will, turning him into a soldier. Well, at least he took orders. They somehow managed to drag me to the back alleyway, seeing as I couldn't move my legs. I was sweating profusely, and I felt cold all over.

The last thing I remember was my friends' heads bowed over me, asking me if I was alright.

_Darkness…_

Unconsciousness overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Masters

Chapter Three

"Hello, _Danny Phantom_."

There was that spine-chilling voice again. My voice. I felt so small.

"What do you want?" I managed. My lungs were crushed.

"What are you, a broken record? I want out!"

"You won't…get out." My voice was fading, withering, dare I say it? dying.

"Yes, I believe I will. You see, as your good ghost dies, yes, dies, I take your place. It's like you have nine lives, but you've only got me!" Suddenly, he, I, laughed. _We_ laughed, as I saw myself shrinking and fading. Then, I was gone. Or what I _was_ was gone. And I understood.

I wanted out, so I got rid of the problem. The good Danny hadn't heard me calling until last night, and, when he finally saw the truth, I advanced.

"Oh yes, complete control feels quite nice…"


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Masters

Chapter Four

Crying. Someone was crying. I opened my eyes, ever so slightly. Sam was crying. Bawling. Tucker tried to comfort her, but he wasn't very good at it.

"How long was I out?" I felt my mouth ask. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'What are you doing?' I cried to the Dark Danny at the controls. Luckily for me, he can act.

Sam looked up, her face a mess. "A-are you…you?"

"Of course I am! You mean you thought I'd lost?"

I have to give him credit; he had my good-guy voice down.

She said nothing, and then wrapped her arms around me in the biggest hug she'd ever given me. I could feel her breath on my shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking.

"I didn't know _what_ to think," was the response, although it was broken by her weeping.

My arms moved mechanically to hug her back, and I comforted her. "I'm fine, Sam. What time is it? Are we late for fourth period?"

"Almost," Tucker said, snapping to.

Sam was still attached to me. "Sam," I said chokingly, "I can't breathe!"

She instantly let go, looking me over. Sooner or later, I knew, she'd learn the truth. And it would destroy our relationship. Not to mention _her_.

_Author's Note: I have not yet decided whether Danny will stay evil or transform into good again. Any thoughts? I know how he can go back to good, but I'm tied both ways. _


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Masters

Chapter Five

That night, I avoided the family as much as I could. The _last_ thing I needed was for one of them to get suspicious. So, instead of walking through the door, I phased into my room via the roof. I crept to my door, opened it a crack, and checked the hallway. Nothing. Except a package. It was on the floor next to the vent. I picked it up cautiously, then hurriedly shut the door behind me.

The package didn't weigh much. Nothing from a relative. I collapsed onto my bed and looked it over. Just an ordinary package, a small box with some packing tape on it. And no return address. That was the only funny part about it. I opened it slowly, first removing the tape, then opening the box flaps. All that was inside was some money and a piece of paper. Probably a letter. I pocketed the cash, tossed the box, and read the note.

"_Dear Danny,_

_"I hope you enjoy the money. It will continue to come in various amounts and packages, so long as you stay the way you are. I'm talking about the new you. The _dark_ you. I trust I'll get to enjoy your presence soon._

"_Yours truly,_

"_Vlad Masters"_

Now, part of me was setting off alarms. But that was the old me, the me that still faintly remembered the way the good Danny Phantom was destroyed. The new, shady me was quite pleased with the new turn of events.

'Don't you know who he is?' I asked him.

He smirked. 'Of course I do. He practically made me. Well, at least sort of. You, Vlad, and Freak Show's staff made me. _Ta da_!' he held his arms wide in triumph, but I scowled. Was there ever hope of getting out? Could I possibly return to the fight-for-justice-till-you-die me I was?

At least I wasn't caged. Not that it would matter, because I could just phase through that, too. But I couldn't get away from him to think independently. Not even for a moment. I was stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny Masters

Chapter Six

Day three of my servitude under the evil me, and his control continues to grow. His grip on me is tight, and he rules with significant effect; we are going to see Vlad Masters today. Flying high above Amity Park, I say a silent goodbye to my town and my friends.

"Ahh, young Daniel," Vlad said smoothly when he opened the door. "So good to see you again." I stepped through the inviting entrance and sat on a large, elegant stuffed chair. My hands stroked the fine leather, fingered the seams. "What brings you to my humble domicile?" he asked, taking the seat across from me.

"Your package," I said casually. "It interested me." I nonchalantly examined my fingernails.

"Yes. The package. So you came here why?"

I looked up, surprised. "Because you're going to put all that money to good use." I stood up and began to pace in front of him. "Your 'various amounts' of cash have no use to me; what am I to buy? I am a darkened half-ghost with no goals in life. No _tangible_ ones, anyway." I glanced at his face and was startled to see a fragment of fear in his eyes.

"What are you saying, Daniel?" he asked, the momentary flicker of fear now gone.

I stopped in front of him, leaned forward, and rested my hands on his armrests. "I'm saying this: You'd better find a way for me to stay here, under your protection, while you train me. Or I'll find a place to concentrate and train myself. Then I'll come after _you_." My eyes were locked with his, and that flash of fear came back – but this time it lasted just a bit longer.

He broke his gaze, looking sideways at the cold fireplace. "Train you, eh?" He massaged his chin thoughtfully before pulling out a folded piece of paper. It was colorful, with boxes of print and pictures of expansive buildings. "How about Preparatory School?" He handed it to me, a nasty smile on his face.

"Prep School?" I asked doubtfully. "What good'll that do?" I took my chair once more and eyeballed the brochure.

Now it was his turn for the upper hand. "It's not a _real_ school, Danny. A _cover_. For you to come to Wisconsin on temporary leave." He was leaned back in his chair, relaxing as he lined up his fingertips to their respective doubles. "I think your parents will just _flip_ for the chance to send you to such a highly-praised academy, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Masters

Chapter 7

"What do you need prep school for?" asked my dad. He and my mom were sitting on the couch together, huddled over the phony brochure.

"Oh, Jack," my mom replied, "this is a good thing. Danny is _obviously_ gifted! Who knew he was so good at—" she paused to study a hand-written note from my teacher, forged by Vlad. "'Ecological signs and the results thereof'," she read aloud. "What does that mean, Danny?" she asked me.

"Simply put," explained Jazz as she walked into the room, "he studies the relationships among organisms in ecosystems, namely their behavior."

"_And_ the behavior of the environment around them," I added. I was actually pretty good at science. I'd also been prepped for any and all questions my rents might ask. I shot Jazz a nasty look, then quickly focused my attention back on the brochure; this was _my_ Q & A time.

My dad stood up, rubbing his hands together. "All _I_ want to know is how much all this is going to cost us."

"Oh, not a cent," I was quick to assure them. "I got in on scholarship because they've never seen such raw talent." They looked skeptical. "Honest. Their exact words."

My mom caved in. "Alright, Danny. You can go to your new school."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my fist punching the air high above my head.

"As soon as we talk to Mr. Lancer about it," she finished. All according to plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The meeting went smoothly – I was calling the shots. I was in control of Lancer's body before my parents even entered the building. They made sure the school was what he thought was best for me, and I shoved words of praise through his mouth. I pulled out a document of release I had earlier put into his desk, and my folks signed it. Vlad would be so proud.

The snag hit when I passed Sam and Tucker in the hall. They had heard from Jazz that I was transferring, and came to see if it was true. _Why must she do this to me?_ Needless to say, they were more than a little surprised.

"Why?" they kept asking.

"Because I'm talented," I kept replying.

Finally, somebody fixed the broken record and Sam asked, "What exactly are you talented at?"

"'Ecological signs and the results thereof'," I said proudly.

"So... you got a scholarship for being good at ecology?" She still wasn't buying. So I got defensive.

"Is that so hard to believe, Sam?" I asked, a bit angrily. "Is it really so astonishing that someone has placed worth on me? On my future?"

'How dare you play the guilt card on her!' I cried at the Evil Me.

'Shut up, you,' he countered, and turned back to his work.

Sam was visibly upset, and I—that is, Evil Me—wasn't making it better. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said caustically. "I'm sorry that I'm valued somewhere else." I brushed in between them, storming away. Tucker was shocked and speechless, and Sam was breaking down.

_Man, is _this_ ever gonna end badly…_


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh! An update! What a concept, eh? Well, as my friend kupo, known more popularly here as _hottwriterchickfromWA_, once told me, the best way to get out of writer's block is to write through it. So, if this chapter reeks, I expect you all to say something about it. Because then I'd know for sure if I'm out of this stupid block... grr... Read now! Then review! Review, I say!

Okay, one last thing: it's short. You don't have to say it, I know. There are 358 total words in the actual story itself. But I'm sure you'd agree, that's better than nothing.

Fine! Read away! I'll just blab on my bio page instead!

* * *

Danny Masters

Chapter 8

I arrived at Vlad's the next day. The rents wanted me to make sure I had all my stuff packed. It was a tearful separation on my parents' behalf, but they'll get over it.

Vlad received me warmly, and showed me to my expansive room. It was about as big as our house; my king-size bed was in the far left corner, right next to an unfinished ghost portal. "What's with the portal?" I asked, setting my bags down on the giant desk by the door.

"Oh, I whipped that up special, just for you. I figured that you'll need all the practice you can get, so why not have ghosts readily accessible for fighting?"

He went to the walk-in closet that took up an entire wall. Inside the closet was a hallway filled with differently decorated doors. "You can keep your weapons here," he continued, flinging open two etched-glass doors. "And your clothing here," two stainless steel doors flung wide. "And anything else you need can be stored here." Two wooden doors with stained glass inserts were opened last, then promptly closed. "Each sub-closet is specially designed and outfitted for your comfort."

I ambled in, admiring the handcrafted doors. "These must've been spendy," I commented.

"Yes, they were. Surely you don't forget that I'm filthy rich?" He turned to leave. "I'll let you get comfortable," he said over his shoulder, "just come downstairs when you're hungry."

"Sure," I said absent-mindedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A plan had been formulating in my mind ever since Vlad had opened up his home. I only had the rough outlines of it, but the initial goal was clear. Tedious work was preordained, but it would be well worth it. The only thing was working out the details.

I lay in my new bed in my new room in my new house and thought to myself, I wonder what's next? The weather outside was nice enough during the day for practice, but Vlad had to have had something planned.

Little did I know that, as I slowly fell into unconsciousness, a few people back home were contriving a little plan themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny Masters

Chapter 9

"C'mon, Tucker," Sam called up the stairs. She had been waiting in Tucker's living room for almost half an hour while he packed up his technology. "Move it! We're gonna be late! Seriously," she mumbled to herself, glancing at her watch yet again, "I don't see why he must go _everywhere_ with his toys…"

"I'm almost done, Sam!" he yelled back.

"Sure," she snickered, "you said that twenty minutes ago."

"Well this time I mean it," he said, tromping down the stairs. He had somehow managed to shove all his things into his backpack. But it couldn't have been light, seeing as it was all metal and plastic. "Let's hit the road." He glanced around for his parents, but they had left. "Uh, Sam? How are we going to get there?"

"Check it out." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the driveway.

He leaned over the couch to see outside, but then caught his breath. "Jazz? No way! Not her! I'd rather go with _your_ parents!"

Sam rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She put on her boots and opened the door. "Come on, Tucker. _Your _parents left for their convention. _My_ parents left for their protest. Who _else_ would take us on such short notice?"

He stuck his head out the doorway and looked at the car questioningly. "What about Danny's folks?"

"Are you nuts? We can't go anywhere with them! They're, like, crazy! They'd be looking for ghosts, and what if they saw Danny, and… and… and any number of things could go wrong!"

"Oh yeah? And what if _Jazz_ saw Danny?"

"Come on," she pulled him out the door, not wanting to debate the subject any more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The drive to Wisconsin was long and awkward, but they made it. Eventually. Jazz was strangely quiet about the whole thing. "I just worry about Danny sometimes, you know? I worry about his safety, and his progress, and… I just worry."

_Fine by me, _thought Sam, _that just means we don't have to "bond." And Tucker's playing his games on who knows what handheld thing…_

They arrived at the esteemed prep school only to find that it was anything but. All that was there was an empty and poorly managed lot, full of weeds and garbage. Jazz looked around, startled. "Wh… where… is it? Where is the school?" She turned to Sam, a look of fear in her eyes. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Sam's eyes showed the same emotion. "I… I think so! Tucker, check the brochure!"

"Uhmm…" he scanned the paper with lightning fast sight. "Err… yeah. This's the place."

"But… but… I don't…" Jazz fell to her knees in front of the lot. "Why?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This chapter has been brought to you today on behalf of sugar. So please, the next time you see sugar, thank him for me. Enjoy, y'all!_

Danny Masters

Chapter 10

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sat in uncomfortable silence. The small diner they ate at didn't even have background music. Their table was small and cramped, and the food was horrible, but that wasn't the problem. Danny had gone to a school that didn't exist, his parents didn't know, and his worried friends had no clue where he was.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sam put into words the very question they were all thinking.

"I'm sure he's fine," assured Tucker.

"Yeah," Jazz added, "I mean, he's got his pow—" she stopped short. "His pow—erful defensive skills?" she finished sheepishly.

Sam looked at Tucker, who looked back at Sam, and moments later their eye conversation was over. "Spill," Tucker said, leaning back against his seat. They had had their suspicions about her for quite some time, but never had the proof that she knew.

"Spill what?" she looked innocently at apprehensive glares.

"Don't play dense, Jazz. _We_ know _you_ know, so just come clean." Sam leaned across the table for emphasis.

Jazz avoided eye contact, biting her lower lip. "Danny…has…powers." She looked up expectantly, watching Sam lean back and shoot Tucker an "I told you" look.

"What kind of powers?" prodded Tucker.

Weird powers." She paused and put a hand to her forehead in disbelief of what she was about to conceal. "_Ghost_ powers."

Sam arched her eyebrow in Jazz's direction. "How long have you known?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next half hour was Quiz Time in The Van with hosts Sam and Tucker. They filled in her blanks, getting her up to speed, while she told all she knew. "I tell you," she said, starting the engine, "it feels good to get that out!"

"Yeah, I agree." Sam put her seatbelt on. "It gets tough, you know? Keeping his secret?"

"Where do we go now?" asked Tucker from the back.

"Well, we're in Wisconsin… Let's see if Mr. Masters knows anything about his disappearance." Jazz backed carefully out of the parking space and turned for the nearest exit. "He may be a creep, but—"

"Masters?" interrupted Sam, "As in _Vlad_ Masters?" her eyes widened. "Why didn't I get that before?" she smacked her head in annoyance.

"He's with Vlad!" Tucker finished her thought.

"What? How do you know?" the driver was having some trouble concentrating on the road.

""Vlad is one of Danny's enemies…he's part ghost, too. But why would he have Danny? I mean… Oh no." Her face flushed white.

"What?" asked Jazz.

"He isn't!" Tucker's head appeared in between the two passenger seats, his face somewhat drained of its normal brown hue.

"What!" demanded Jazz.

Sam snapped back. "We have _got_ to get to Vlad's mansion!"


	11. Chapter 11

Danny Masters

Chapter 11

"That's right, Daniel, feel your way through the movements." Vlad was teaching me a new trick, explaining the steps. "Focus your energy, aaaand…release!"

My hand turned into…into what? Anything I wanted, that's what! Right now it was a lasso. But it could easily take the form of a hammer, or a gun, or…well, anything. It was a little freaky, seeing an object where my hand should be, but could prove useful in battle.

"Good, very good," he praised. A doorbell chime echoed up the many flights of stairs, breaking my concentration. My lasso turned back into my hand, and I sighed in frustration. "I'll get the door, and after a break we'll try full shielding, hmm?"

I watched him disappear through the door, his hands clasped behind his back. 'How is it that he's so happy all the time?' I asked the evil one in control.

'Oh, he's not happy. Can't you see? He still wants your mother.'

'Right… So why does he _look_ so happy all the time?'

'Who knows?' replied my shady self. 'The guy's a loser, even if he _is_ teaching me.'

'Don't you mean _us_?' I ventured out of my comfort zone to get closer to my captive.

'No, I don't. I mean _me_.' He looked back in my direction. 'Get back! Stay away from here or I'll have you caged up!' He smirked at me, then turned back to look outside.

"Daniel," called Vlad, coming up the stairs. "I have a little something for you!"

I snapped to attention. "Yeah? What kind of little something?"

He appeared in the doorway once more, holding a mailing box. "Open it," he instructed.

The outfit I pulled out was sleek and stylish, perfect for any apprentice. It was similar to my current ghost attire, but more evil-looking. I chuckled. "What's wrong with my old uniform?"

"Nothing, nothing… I just thought, oh I don't know, you'd want to look to the future? I figured that old thing would hinder your progress, weigh you down with memories and possibly regret."

"Regret?" I said too soon. "I don't regret a thing! Except, maybe, staying in Amity Park for too long." A dark smile crossed my lips and I took the outfit into one of the many rooms within my room.

"See you in the simulation room," he said, closing the door behind him as he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The simulation room was a marvel to behold; the high-arched, curving ceiling was fortified many times over with anti-ectoplasm paint, now available everywhere paint was sold. It would prevent the destruction of the structure if any of my bolts went astray. There was the classic main room and windowed smaller observation/control room, but it was updated, with mechanical everything. He stepped through the door into the room with the tinted window, and his voice came through various speakers placed around the room. "Okay, Danny, just like we practiced."

I had tried full shielding twice before, but hadn't quite gotten it. However, Vlad said I needed actual practice, like a simulation fight, so I could let it flow from within. It sounded really corny, but whatever. I had to at least try. Apparently, it would come with instincts that I gained when I became the halfa.

Mechanical groans and whirrs sounded out of nowhere all around me, and I heard something sounding like a radiator kicking in at twelve o'clock. I braced myself for whatever might pop out of the walls – I seriously had no idea what he had stored in there. A single machine gun materialized to my left, and it started shooting off rounds. Heartbeats passed, and, almost in slow motion, I turned, shielded my front, and blocked the bullets aimed at my chest. "Very nice," Vlad's voice boomed through the speakers. The gun was reeled back into the wall, and more groans and some clicking sounds could be heard in the simulation room. This time, I was prepared – I could hear different things coming. A mechanical ghost shooting ectoplasmic goo came out to my right, and a flamethrower was at my left. I didn't need to rush things, just shield my sides. He was building up the number of enemies, gradually getting me used to shielding. I knew that pretty soon, I'd have to put on a bubble – I only had two arms, so next would come three opponents.

"Ready, Daniel?" The ghost and flamethrower disappeared just like the gun, and I was left to prepare for the worst. I didn't hear any warning sounds this time, just the noise of about six or seven different weapons popping out of place all around the room. No sweat.

Vlad was right, though. My instincts kicked in, and the movements to produce a shield all around myself came naturally. It blocked all the things that came at me, and I could feel my power growing. I beamed to myself; I would _never_ have figured these things out on my own.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny Masters

Chapter 12

I could feel it. With every move I learned, with every skill I acquired, with every bit of information I gathered, I was growing more powerful. My spare time was late at night; Vlad had me on a rigorous training schedule. I used that time to perfect those moves, build on those skills, and organize that information. Sometimes I would go into the Ghost Zone and practice the moves I'd learned, adding my own personal style and panache. I worked and worked, and worked. My effort wasn't squandered on pointless tasks such as school and chores, but on building my body and understanding, raising my peak performance, and outdoing myself by pushing beyond my limits. Soon I would be invincible, the ultimate warrior.

But what then? It was clear that my mind had crossed over, turned evil. I couldn't protect Amity Park – I would have to do the attacking myself. No, it was time to move on. I _could_ always revert to that thought…

'No,' I said, reading his mind. It was all over his face. 'This is where I absolutely put my foot down.'

'Oh really?' sneered the Dark Danny. It made my skin crawl, or it would have if my conscience had any. 'And what are you prepared to do about it?' He seemed distracted. He waved at something off to his left, mumbling, 'Stay outta this – it doesn't involve you anymore!'

I looked to my right just barely, straining to see who – or even what – he could possibly be talking to.

'So, you got an answer?'

'Huh?' I turned my eyes back to his menacing face. 'Oh, oh yeah. Uh, no, nothing. I mean, there's nothing I can do against _you_, a highly talented and overachieved genius.'

'That's more like it.' He turned his back to me and I snuck a peek back to my right I'd have to go exploring later…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Fenton RV-2 was almost identical to the original; the only thing different was her handling – she drove like a dream. Needless to say, it was the one Jack and Maddie Fenton preferred, so it just guaranteed trouble for Jazz when it was the one she backed out of the garage. Being alike in every way, this RV also had the cramped living space of its predecessor.

"Why couldn't they have made it just a _little_ roomier?" Jazz said aloud, punching her pillow into place. At least it was just the three of them.

"Why are we resting here?" asked Sam for about the fifth time. "If my suspicions are right, Vlad could have Danny in his control by now!"

"Exactly. So we'd better get our rest _now_, so we can help him _later_." She curled up in her sleeping bag.

"Besides, your suspicions might be wrong," added Tucker sleepily.

"Tucker! Whose side are you on?"

"The side with sleep involved," he yawned.

Sam groaned. "Danny's crossed over, and if Vlad _does_ have him, he could be getting eviler as we speak!"

"I think it's 'more evil'," Tucker corrected from his bag.

"No, she's right, it's 'eviler'," said Jazz from hers.

"What_ever_! I don't care, okay? All I care about right now is finding Danny, with or without your help!" She threw down the pillow she had been venting her frustration on and pulled on her shoes, slinging her pack onto her shoulder.

"Uhh…" Tucker poked the dozing Jazz.

"What are you doing?" she managed. Sam already had th edoor open.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to help Danny, even if it means walking there!"


	13. Chapter 13

Danny Masters

Chapter 13

Sam walked angrily down the steep hill, mumbling. "I don't need them. I can take care of it without their help." Daylight was fleeting fast, and it was almost dark; her eyes were struggling to see the map. So she stopped alongside the road she was following and bent over to dig in her bag for a flashlight. "Hang on, Danny. I'm coming. Just as soon as I find my flashlight…"

A car flew by her going recklessly fast, blowing away her map. "Great!" she shouted after it. "Thanks a lot!" The reverse lights flicked on, and it came racing back. "Oh no, no you don't" She hastily scooped up her backpack and started to run, but the Fenton RV-2 came to a stop beside her.

"Sam!" Jazz called, jumping out. "I almost didn't see you!" She ran up to the girl and enveloped her in a great hug.

"Uhh… why are you hugging me?" she asked, annoyed. "And what are you doing here?"

Tucker jumped – or rather, fell – down from the RV. "Let me intervene in this most awkward moment." He picked himself up and stepped in between the girls, giving Sam some breathing room. "We came to get you. We realized – Jazz?"

"We realized you were right," she said sincerely. "Danny could really be in trouble, and… well, we should do all we can to help him."

"All _right_!" Sam chucked her bag in the back of the RV. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was up late, even by my standards. Planning something this big was no small feat, mind you. However, given my recently acquired resources, it wouldn't take that long…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The RV was parked beneath a giant tree, just for comfort. The team of three carefully picked their way past brush and shrubs, avoiding open areas where someone could see them from a window.

"Security?" Sam whispered when they were in position.

"None that I know of," replied Jazz quietly. "But he could have hired some after the reunion."

"Okay, be on your toes, Tucker." Silence was her reply. "Tucker?"

"Over here!" he half-whispered. "I think I'm stuck!"

after Tucker had been released from the bush, the girls kept an eye on him. The last thing they needed was security alerted to their presence. Fortunately, they met no sentry – no guards, dogs, or even ghosts.

"Now we just find Danny's cell and—"

"Cell?" Sam interrupted Tucker's thought. "I don't think so. If he were here, he'd get the full treatment. We find his _room_."

"We'll try that one," Jazz pointed to a fourth-story window. It had a large pane, with a ledge big enough for three people to hang onto.

"Perfect," Sam said, getting out her Fenton Fisher.

"What're those fore?" Tucker asked as she handed them out.

"Watch," Jazz said, and shot it at the ledge. It hooked, and she began, with much difficulty, climbing the face of the house.

"Awesome!" grinned Tucker. "I've always wanted to do this!"

They reached the ledge minutes later, each one peering through the glass. Danny was hunched over a desk in the far corner, talking quietly to himself and writing something down.

"What's he doing?" Sam whispered to her friends.

"Dunno," Jazz murmurred back.

"Let's find out." Tucker reached out a hand to open one of the sections, and, much to their surprise, it slid noiselessly up.

They crawled in, one at a time. Hearts pounding, they hid behind a massive armoire that held a TV and multiple gaming platforms.

"He's loaded," Tucker marveled.

"Tucker," Sam turned to him on a hunch, "do you have any technology on you?"

"Always. Why?"

"We need to turn everything off; cell phones, PDA's, everything. _Nothing_ will give away our presence."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny Masters

Chapter 14

Danny was at his desk, pouring over the paper in front of him. He was working on something, something big. His friends could hear all, and they weren't pleased.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And when he comes I'll attack…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's he planning?" whispered Jazz.

Sam was too engrossed with Danny's actions to respond, so Tucker did. "I think he's going to… going to fight Vlad…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"…declare myself ruler…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No way…" Jazz replied. "How could he do that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll rule forever…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam didn't take her eyes off of Danny for a second. She just couldn't believe her ears. "Danny? No, not in a million years," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Danny stood up, the back of his legs causing the chair to topple over backwards. "I'll be the greatest king they've ever seen!"

He threw his plans down on the floor. "No… I won't let you…" Danny gripped his head in his hands, hunching over the fallen chair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Get away from me, scum!' cried the Darkened me. He threw me to the floor – or what would classify as the floor – and cowered over me. 'I've had enough of your interferance.' A cage dropped from the blackness above, and I was trapped.

'You won't get away with this!' Famous last words.

'Puh-_lease_,' he scoffed. 'Enough with the hero act, it's getting old.'

My hands grasped the bars so hard my knuckles turned white. I tried to phase through it, but he had already planned for that. They had to be reinforced with something…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam could tell Danny was struggling. But she didn't know what he was struggling with. "I have to help him…"


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh! Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe people are actually reading this again! Umm… please don't flame me for the sadness, flame the style… because this is gonna get really sad for DS fans. But it might get better. (-) Maybe!

Danny Masters

Chapter 15

Evil Danny was now in complete control. My eyes flashed red and I levitated high above the floor. My eye caught a movement by the armoire a split second before Sam jumped out.

"Danny!" she cried, her voice displaying her pain.

My eyes fixed on her, I floated down. "What are you doing here?" I spat.

"No… No, this isn't you!" She was crying again. But my heart was hardened towards her, so I paid no attention.

"Yes it is." My voice was unsettling, jarringly calm. I had already accepted the fact that I lost. True, I found a way out when he had his back turned; the thing he was talking to earlier might eventually prove useful. But not now, I needed to let him think he had won.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam struggled with her emotions; how should she react? Danny had just told her to accept it, that it actually _was_ him, even when she knew it wasn't.

"Danny… You lied to me," she choked out.

"None of that matters now," he replied, a twisted smile on his face. He hovered not five feet away from her, his arms outstretched at his side.

"Yes it does! Danny, I know you can hear me! This isn't you, you have to fight it!" Her right arm was extened toward him, her hand reaching. "You have to fight it…" He was getting blurry. She blinked away tears, and she could have sworn she saw him trying. Later, Jazz and Tucker would witness to her that he _was_ trying to fight, but in the end he had lost. Again.

"Danny, come back to me…" she whined.

"Enough!" He threw his arms out, the force of his blast knocking her down backward. "Goodbye, Sam. I have a world to rule." He spun to his right and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving dejected friends and a broken heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny Masters

Chapter 16

"Daniel, why have you turned on me?" Vlad trembled, cowering in my shadow. I had confronted him shortly after leaving Sam, and had easily trapped him in a corner. I knew he was afraid of me the day I arrived, but this seemed too easy.

"Personal gain," I replied honestly. "Domination, the vanquishing of you." He was the mouse, and I was the cat who was about to eat him. Only I wouldn't actually eat him. _My_ plan was much more humiliating for him. "Once you submit to my superior power, you will be able to have a place of service in my temple. That is, _if_ you don't put up a fight."

His hands shielded his face. "Of course! Why fight when I'll only lose?" This still felt too yeilding. But who was I to question providence? If my rise to power was easy, that was just an added bonus.

"Good," I replied smugly. Skulker stepped out of the open Ghost Portal behind me with a smallish cube in his hands. "Remember this?" I asked, taking the cube. I tossed it to the floor in front of him, and it enveloped his body. He was electrocuted, changed back into his human form, and collapsed against the top of the box.

"You have done well, Skulker. I won't forget your assistance." He picked up the box effortlessly, muttering about hunting something or other, and hefted it into the Ghost Portal before jumping in after it. I have to admit, I was behaving a little like a dictator… But then again, that _was_ the plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine…" Tucker poked Sam, a heap on the floor. "I think." Sam had beenknocked back in the force of Danny's departure, but it was her own concious choice not to get back up. Instead, she laid on the floor, her eyes closed. She just couldn't believe it.

"Saaaammm," cooed Jazz. "Sam, wake uuuuup…"

Sam sat up slowly, her eyes still closed. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry_. She scrunched up her face and put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes crept open, and she gradually looked around the room, then at Tucker, then finally at Jazz.

"Sam, we're all shocked, but…there's nothing we can do." Tucker helped her to her feet.

"No…" her voice was broken from holding in tears. Tears that now begged to be let out. "No, there's not." She turned stiffly away, went through the door, and began going down the stairs.

"Uhh, shouldn't we stop her?" suggested Tucker. "What if Vlad sees her?"

"Nobody will notice," Jazz replied, her own eyes sparkling understandingly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Author's note: Whew! What a revealing chappy this has been! Yaaaay! I'm getting through this so fast, and people are reading it again!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: I have nothing against Paulina. Please don't kill me! Oh, and I'm posting two short chapters one after the other, just because I can! Oh, and sorry this took so long to update -- the puter was whacked, and my mom quarantined it for TWO DAYS! Right... read on!_

Danny Masters

Chapter 17

Sam had numbed herself towards anything having to do with Danny, and Tucker and Jazz had decided it was best not to breathe a word about it for the time being. Jack and Maddie got a letter from Danny saying how excited, yet exhausted, he was at his new school, thanking them greatly for letting him go. As far as anyone knew, Danny Fenton was going to a fancy prep school in Wisconsin.

One day at Casper High School, exactly two weeks after the fateful night…

"Hey Sam," Paulina approached her at her locker. School was over, and most people ad gone home. "Do _you_ know what happened to the ghost boy?"

"Who?" Sam played dumb, trying to walk away. But the girl followed.

"You know, Danny Phantom. He saves Amity Park from time to time."

"Not a clue. Why are you talking to me?"

Paulina looked hurt. "I was just curious. He hasn't shown up in weeks, and there are ghost appearances almost every day!" Sam's silence and blank stare finally drove her message home: leave me alone. "Okay… bye then," shrugged the popular girl before leaving, giving Sam some peace.

It turned out that the ghost kid's disappearance was a widely-talked about subject, bringing out sadness, joy, and puns, depending on who you talked to.

Even Dash missed Danny. "Maybe I'll go whale on Nathan…" Needless to say, Nathan wanted Danny back, too, even though he'd never met the guy.

But poor Sam had it the worst. She was in obvious denial; when forced to talk about him, all she could say was "He's at a new school in Wisconsin."

_Okay, okay… REALLY short, and the ending was bad. But that's because I have two short chaps that need to be separate. And I also didn't know how to end this one… :P_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: See? Didn't I tell you? Bam! It's here, too! Just read it!_

Danny Masters

Chapter 18

Sam drifted in and out of reality. She only left the house for school now, or to get away from everything and find some quiet place to think. There she could let her mind wander – and wander it did. She usually thought about Danny. Then she'd cry, or blame herself, or both. She knew it wasn't really her fault, but it was just so hard to except it that she needed to find an excuse for his behavior.

The days passed, and she thought about him more. This time she'd think about him in class, that time something on the lunch menu would remind her of him. Soon she found herself thinking the impossible: was there still some way to reach him? _Maybe,_ she thought, _but not in the condition I'm in._ She'd need some help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Knock knock knock_. Tucker got up from the couch; he was watching his favorite technology television program: _Technology for Idiots_. It made him laugh how little they knew.

"Hey Tucker," Sam said when the door opened. "Mind if I come in?"

_Next: Will Sam get up the courage to help Danny again? Will she find any help? Tune in next week for the stunning _Chapter 19

_Lol. Yeah I'm weird like that…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note: Okey, updates will be a little slower now that school's here. But don't despair! This story will see it through to the end. Erm, I hope so… Anyway, if I don't update in a few days, don't worry, it's just because I've got massive homework to do! Or it's chores. Or the puter might be fragged again. Or…or…or a lot of things! But mostly it will be the homework thing. Yay! Next chapter! Oh, oh! If you have put me on your alert list for this story, I inserted a review chapter instead of like chapter 15, so it now shows that I'm a chapter behind. But you'll probably be tracking me anyway… _

Danny Masters

Chapter 19

Sam had persuaded Tucker to go with her. It took a lot of work, seeing as he thought there was nothing that could be done. But she had stood firm, insisting that it was their responsibility, as his best friends and secret keeper, to help him and keep him on track.

"So do we have a plan?" Tucker asked once he was on board.

"Sort of… The first step was to convince you, but the last part is sketchy."

"And then we go to Jazz next, right?" Sam nodded. "She won't be easy," he sighed. "Jazz didn't want to do anything either."

Sam paced the floor in front of him. "But that doesn't sound like Jazz at all!"

He though for a moment. "Hey yeah, that's right! Jazz would do anything in her power to help Danny, no matter the circumstance!"

"Right. So she'll be with us right away." The walk to the Fenton's house was brief and prosperous. Sam laid out the rest of her plan, which really only had three steps, and Tucker concurred. He couldn't come up with step four, but they'd think about it with Jazz's help.

"Hello Mr. Fenton," sad Sam, slipping past Jack's bulk into the living room.

"Hey kids. Looking for Jazz?"

"Yup." Tucker closed the door behind himself.

"She's upstairs doing…something smart I'm sure." He paused an pulled out a small gadget from one of the many pockets in his jumpsuit. "Wanna see my newest invention? It's called the—"

"No thanks, we'll just go upstairs now, thanks!" Sam rushed, pushing Tucker up the flight of stairs. They knocked on Jazz's door and it flew instantly open, utting the three of them face to face.

"We want you to come with us to help Danny," Tucker blurted out.

"Tucker!" hissed Sam. "Not so blunt!"

Jazz crossed her arms, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Yep," she said.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before _you_," she pointed to Sam "got over your shock to convince _him_," her finger wandered towards Tucker "to help Danny. Then you two would come to _me_ for help too." She smiled. "So let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Awesome! Moving along, this story's gonna pick back up pretty soon. Oh, and this is all pre-"Ultimate Enemy" okay? Just hang tight, because it ain't over yet._

Danny Masters

Chapter 20

"I have to admit, Jazz," Sam said in between bites of her deli sandwich, "that whole trick you pulled was pretty clever."

Jazz swallowed her bite. "Yeah, I know. But it was so obvious. I was hoping you'd figure it out sooner." The threesome was sitting against the face of a brick building, the remains of an abandoned warehouse. They needed some place to think and plan in silence, without parents or ghost-hunting tips. Tucker had mentioned the building, and Jazz picked up the food.

"Well, I'm sorry. But…" Sam blushed and turned away. She didn't want Jazz to know why it took so long, how she had mentally chided herself every day for not noticing his behavior. "I…didn't."

Tucker scarfed down the rest of his meal, hefting himself up off the ground. He tossed his garbage in a nearby dumpster then grabbed his bag. "Ready to go, ladies?" he asked, hovering.

"Uhh, no. We haven't even talked about our plan yet," Sam reminded him.

"Oh, oh yeah, the plan." He fell back into place against the wall. "So…what's the plan?"

Jazz slurped her soft drink and looked at Sam, who shrugged in reply. "I don't know," she said, tossing a ball of sandwich wrapper into the dumpster six feet away. "I came up with the first part. Oh, wait, _Jazz_ came up with the first part, the plan to get me to come up with a plan."

Jazz smiled. "Yep. But I'm here to help, any way I can."

"How about we just go into the Ghost Zone after Danny and bring him back?" suggested Tucker.

"That sounds…simple…" Sam said thoughtfully. "But we need details, not just the big picture."

"Those _were_ the details," he said under his breath, tossing a pebble at the dumpster.

"We can't tell our parents," Jazz thought out loud. "Otherwise they'll freak."

A lingering silence followed, a pause full of thought. Sam perked up not moments later, an idea forming in her head. "Guys! I've got a great plan!"

Ooooh! I'm so sorry to cut it this short! But I've got a bit of a block, and my fanfic writing schedule's taken a beating lately… R&R and I'll update as soon as I can!


	21. Chapter 21

Danny Masters

Chapter 21

"Are you guys sure about this?" Tucker asked. Sam's idea didn't much appeal to him, but it _did_ seem like the only way.

"Sure we're sure," Jazz replied. She sat in the driver's seat of her dad's newest ghost-hunting invention: The Fenton Super Speeder. It was highly experimental.

"But the Super Speeder is highly experimental!" he exclaimed.

"Pipe down and buckle up," Sam said from the back. "We have to save Danny!" Jazz floored the accelerator and the Speeder shot through the portal. Sam busied herself with their gear. Ever since her shutdown, she'd occupied her mind every chance she got, trying to prevent it from happening again. She couldn't afford to be depressed again. As she readied the suits, she finished putting together the rest of her plan. Jazz and Tucker had said she should've figured it all out beforehand, but she argued that they had no time to waste.

"Where do you think he is?" Tucker asked from the passenger seat. He leaned his head on his palm, his elbow resting on the door.

"Wow," Jazz said. "I never thought of that. It could take us days, even weeks to find him!" She glanced back at Sam. "Are you sure about this?"

Sam stopped the gear check and locked eyes with the girl. The she reached to her right and pulled open a cupboard, revealing about a month's worth of non-soluble foodstuffs. "Whatever it takes," she said grimly.

"Man," Jazz whispered, turning her attention back to the flying. "She's really bent up!"

The suits were done, their bags were packed, and the supplies were checked and rechecked. Now all that remained was to run through the plan and fix the bugs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I very much enjoy ruling the Ghost Zone. Or what I've conquered. But I will soon have it all under my control. I have sent out many soldiers to attack and seize in my name, and each day my kingdom grows.

"Sir! Your Highness, Sir!" a hand cried, running into my throne room. "The Prisoner Masters is ranting again, and he demands your presence!"

"Ah yes," I said, tapping my chin. "Vlad's daily rant. How I _do_ look forward to it." After I set up base in the Ghost Zone, I went back to earth and captured Vlad. I ido fear I took too long in doing it; he might have anticipated my actions and made preparations. No matter now; although he continues to get louder and braver in his insults and promises, he is always the comedic highlight of my day. "I'll be down in five." The hand turned to leave after bowing. "Oh, and Richard? You needn't sound so surprised at his actions. He has yet to fail his daily tirade." I dismissed him and returned to my chamber. I shouldn't look sloppy for my prisoners, now should I?

'Why'd you suddenly go all sophisticated?' I asked the now fully in-control Dark Danny. I called to him from my cage, expecting some back talk.

'Because,' he replied haughtily, 'I am king. And kings are sophisticated.' I watched hopelessly as he made our way down to the prison cells. Every day was the same process: listen thoughtfully to Vlad's protests, laugh, then send him to the torture room. I was a jerk.

The entire floor of the palace was special, because neither human items nor humans themselves could pass through the walls or ceilings like they could otherwise. They needed to use a door, just like in their world. This prevented Vlad from seeing the light of day. A genetically-altered shock collar made sure he didn't go ghost; more importantly, it couldn't be used on me, since it's coded to his DNA.

I had had many a plan of escaping my cage and overpowering my darker self. However, none were practical enough – he was just too strong. That was where my theory came in. every so often, on rare occasions, he'd talk out loud to himself. Normally, he keeps his thoughts private, not wishing for me to exploit them. It appears as though he's dismissing some negative thought from his mind, but I believe someone's there. I think they can help me escape, if only I knew how to communicate! Until I learn how, I just sit, watch, and taunt.


	22. So What's Up Guys?

Uh… hello? Testing, testing. Is anybody there?

I think I might ditch this story.

But it's the most popular of all my past work, and It has 21 flippin' chapters.

So maybe I won't?

I want to hear from you :D

If anyone is still out there, waiting for chapter 22, let me know.

Even just one person.

One reply to this and I'll try to get a hold on the lost plotline.

Also, if anyone wants to tell me where they think I might have been going with this, _three years ago_, I'd love some insight!

I'll probably turn it in a whole 'nother direction, though, because I like surprises.

Yah anyway.

Check my profile for updates, if you care.

If not, I'm abandoning this.

It's sad… I think this one was one of my favorites, too.


End file.
